


Slow Poisonous Painkiller

by Bummie (BasashimiTheCat)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasashimiTheCat/pseuds/Bummie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　まだ存在するかも知らぬ安らぎを求めて、シルバーは父親、サカキの元を脱走した。<br/>　そこで出会ったのは対照的な存在の少年、ゴールド。<br/>　ゴールドとシルバーはすぐに打ち解け、シルバーは安らぎをその関係性の内に見出だす。ふたりはまだ、お互いの持つ回りの遅い毒が、痛み止めとなって無痛のまま物事を滅ぼし始める事に気付く由も無い。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Poisonous Painkiller

　午後十時、今日という日は常より長く図書館に居た。毎日毎日、今日の日は果てしなく学校にて出される課題をこなす訳では無かった。シルバーは予(かね)てからの計画を更に練り、昇華させていたのだ。

　脱走。残酷な王が支配する、血でがんじがらめの狭き城からの逐電を遂に実行する企てがあった。城の外を夢見、一抹の希望さえ捨てず報われる事を神に祈っていた少年は、遂に誰の力も借りず、脱走するのだ。ひとつの夢の終焉と共に。  
　制服の長袖に隠れた、かまいたちに付けられたかのようなまだ赤い無数の生傷。ラズベリー色の長髪の下のうなじに丸く広がった焦茶の傷。足裏に焼けついた烙印を押し付けたような跡……挙げ始めればキリが無いだろう。少年は満身創痍で、父親は狡猾な人間だった。その小癪さで生きて登り詰めてきた人間だった。  
　門限の午後七時を僅か――一秒でも過ぎて帰宅しようものならシルバーは悍ましい折檻を父より受ける。その躾という名の下に於いて正当化された一種の暴力はこの頃、日に日に凄惨さを増していた。彼はもう耐えられなかった。  
　シルバーの亡き母譲りの赤髪は父親、サカキに生前の妻、病身で無い結婚し立ての美しかった妻を思い出させた。およそ彼には値しない貞淑で物静かな女性だった。どんな時でもサカキは彼女の置き土産の子の、己のと鏡のように等しく攻撃的かつ懐疑的な銀の瞳の中に、遠い日の妻と自身を映していた。故に、彼は残されたたったひとりの息子を憎んでいた。サカキは息子に対して、妻には畏れ多く出来なかった事までやってのけた。  
　ところで、シルバーの考える脱走とは俗に言う家出である。傍目からはただの十四歳の少年の取るに足らぬ家出に見えるだろうが、当人にとっては生死を分かつ賭け、人生の分岐点、ひとりのエクソダス……だった。彼はリアリストであり、ハナから勝てる訳が無いと分かり切った、不毛で不実なギャンブルにはビタ一文も懸けない人間だった。という事は、シルバーは勝利の確信を抱いているという訳だ。が、その未来の優越の証左となる物は、全く以て荒唐無稽な程にどこにも無く、ただの直感だけだった。シルバーの自嘲の乾いた笑い声は、霧雨に今も濡れるアスファルトに吸い込まれた。とにかくシルバーは自由を勝ち取らねばならなかった。父親から解放されてよりの輝ける――であろう未来の為の思索に耽る贅沢な一時をシルバーはついぞ持った事は無かった。例え、水よりも濃い血の楔の下から逃れる事が叶おうとも、その呪縛は背後に寄り添い付き纏い、剥がれる道理は無かった。

　先刻よりも強まってパラパラと降る小雨の中をシルバーは傘も差さずに歩き続けた。周りに人の声も、ポケモンの鳴き声もしない。シルバーにはこの突き刺す静寂も好都合に思えた。どうせ独りだ。そして別段宛ても無いので歩道に沿って行った。道路の脇には水溜まりが点在していて、シルバーが歩くと時折ぱしゃぱしゃ音を立てる。それと雨音以外には本当に静かだ。シルバーは、脱走の最初の内から傘を忘れて身体を冷やしてしまうのは賢くなかったと、後悔して毒突いた。雨は感情の揺れ動きに呼応するかのように、またしても強くなっていった。シルバーは歩調を速めて雨宿りが出来る場所を探していた。水溜まりから跳ねた水は衣服を易々と通り抜けて、足に辿り着くと、シルバーの身体を中心から冷やした。ふと吐いた溜め息は白く、寒々しさを掻き立てた。郊外の辺りだろうか、見知らぬ色に変わりゆく景色の内にシルバーは、両脇に佇む並木を捉えた。不意にそれは自身をガサガサと大きく揺らすと、ポケモン達が緑のヴェールの中に居るようだ。数羽の鳥ポケモン――ポッポ、それと……オニスズメだっただろうか。呉越同舟？そんな言葉が浮かんだような気がした。シルバーは目を奪われていてゆるやかになった歩みを、再び速めた。背後からの羽音と鳴き声は温度の無い水に濡れて、酷く哀れに思えた。自分自身を遠く離れた背後から見つめているような空虚にシルバーは包まれた。弱さは悪だ、どうしてか下唇を噛み締めていた。

　やがて、見慣れない物体をそのいぶし銀の双眸に映して、やおらシルバーは足を止めた。土埃まみれで、錆に侵され、書かれた文字は読み取り難い、機能を停止させた看板。ここは公園なのだろう、シルバーは思った。それにしてもさっぱり人気を感じない。帳(とばり)の落ち切った夜だけの所為ではなく辺り一体が音を知らないようだった。まるで……茨深い忘却に閉ざされた眠り姫の城のようだ。出し抜けに景色は記憶を呼び起こした。シルバーの母はお伽噺をシルバーに読み聞かせていた。しかしもう、過去の事だ。  
　鬱蒼と茂る草むらを掻き分けてシルバーは公園へと進入した。最早正しい出入り口など無くどれも獣道のようだった。眼下には月光を受けて輝く、所々穴の空いたドームの遊具があった。揺り籠、母、そして死のオブジェクト。シルバーは考える間も無く、そこに身を屈めて入った。このまま眠ったら死ねるのか？朝には死んでいたりするのか？……いつの間にか雨は止んでいた。――あの守られるべき鳥ポケモン達も死んでしまうのか？


End file.
